Star Butterfly vs army of darkness
by OrionUnivers123
Summary: Old friends. Crazy unknown creatures. Powerful unbridled magic. Fight against the strongest so faropponent. This is what awaits Star Butterfly for the next adventure.
1. Chapter 1

On Earth, opposite the Diaz house opened the interdimensional portal. Came out of his tall figure. He have a humanoid figure and two tails. The first was like a belt wrapped around the waist. The other waved nervously just above the ground. The tail was long and large thickness. Was ended with three spikes and a kind of stings. The skin character was quite black, and adorned her fluorescent patterns. Marks on his hands were dark blue color and the rest of the body on the green. His eyes were orange and gently shone. On both cheeks he had four patterns resembling a mustache. He had a long dark purple mane reaching the end of the back. With his dark head grew big ears like a fox. His body was heavily muscled. He had legs similar in shape to the Raptor and hands with claws instead of nails. He was dressed in a dark purple pants adjacent to the knee. Had slung two crossed with each other stripes on the chest.

He walked to the door but instead blow them some kind of explosion or magic trick simply rang the bell. After a moment, the door opened Marco, looked at the figure in front of him and froze.

'' I'll find here Star Butterfly?'' He asked, his voice was deep. Marco thinking was just another creature who wants to get his wand Star jumped on him with a karate blow. Creature, however, did just step to the side, Marco result fell face down on the Earth.

'' Is that on Earth some kind of greeting?'' He asked Marco.

Marco stood up and attacked again with the same result. The third time, a black figure caught Marco tail around waist and lifted Marco over the land. Amazingly he did not scratched him any spike even minimally.

''You should stop before you hurt yourself.'' He said was amused watching as Marco's trying to get free.

''STAR!'' Marco Yelled

''So, Star it is here.'' Said the creature with smile.

''You will not get her wand!'' Marco shouted .

''And why do I need it?'' Dark creature was surprised. Marco was surprised but before said something. They heard a scream.

''What happened? What happened? What happened?'' Star repeated over and over again running out the door together in the company of a laser puppies.

''Terebis!'' Star cheered at the sight of the creature, then ran to hug him.

''Nice to see you again Star.'' He said, embracing her like a sister.

''You too. What brings you here? If you won a fight in the arena? O-o-o-o you are carrying a may be of apple Shadow? Did it ..''

''STAR ! ''Marco who was still held by the tail yelled to get her attention. ''You know him?'' He asked her, pointing to the creature

'''Yes. Marco Explore Terebis my friend for dimension Shady Cave.'' Star pointed to a black figure ''Terebis meet my best earthly friend Marco.

''Nice to meet you, buddy.'' Terebis said pull a hand to him. Marco confused shook his scaly hand.

''It is a pleasure for me too. Could you put me anymore?'' Marco asked

''Sure, just stop fall on his face, from what I know is a good way to loss of teeth.'' Gently setting down Marco on the ground and took the tail.

''What brings you here?'' Marco Asked

''Exactly! What brings you here?'' Asked excitedly Star

''I came to warn you. And I neen ask for some information.''Terebis sadid and look for Star

''Warn me?'' Star was surprised

''All dimensions are rumors that some madman with an unusual power to get you. But nothing is certain in this regard.''He said

''Awww. It's nice that you're worried about me. But you need not worry about my magic and karate Marco. I'm safe.'' Star said wave a wand. At that time, one of the laser dogs made a hole in the pavement.

''Add to the list to protect you these puppies.'' Terebis said with smile another dog jumped and began to bite the tail Terebis. Tenebris picked up the dog's with his tail and took dog in his arms.

''Sweet and to the character.'' Terebis said animal scratching under the chin. Suddenly there was a sound Ding from inside the house.

''Is it a call to fight?'' Terebis asked putting the puppy on the ground, as suddenly his wrists slid sword. The sword was black and jagged on one side of the handle hung a small skull.

''No. It mean simply nachos are ready. ''Marco explained a little concerned about the views of a weapon.

''What Is nachos?''Terebis asked and hiding his sword.

''You definitely need to try this food !'' Star said, pulling him by the hand into the house.

 **25 minutes later**

Everyone sat at the table over the empty plates.

''If all of the Earth's food so they taste they will start probably eat here more often. You're a good cook Marco.'' Terebis said

''Thanks. Sooo how you and Star to familiar? Marco asked , slightly uncertain as to meet other friends of the princess Mewni. Marco still remember that Pony Head tried to get rid of him at the first meeting.

''It's a long story. In short, I came across Star, Tom and Pony Head in my dimension during the great festival. We had an interesting meeting, all three of them verbatim fell on me. (I still have the scar on my back from the corner Pony Head) Then we were assigned by chance to one team at the tournament fights and treasure hunts. During the competition we were able to to like. After the championships we kept contact.'' Terebis told briefly the beginning of knowledge.

''You know Pony Head and Tom?'' Marco asked wondering to which category friends Star belongs Terebis.

''Yes. And your faces guess that you've met them too.''Terebis said with smile

''Yep'' Marco confirmed

''Let me guess. They both tried to get rid of you?'' Terebis said . Marco nodded his head.

''And that's why I love these three. You can never get bored with them, or feel safe in 100%. Terebis said with smile'' But you already know the Star, you know it well. Marco smiled Terebis gave him more composed than others Star friends whom he met.

''Hey, you said you also need information from the Star. Marco suddenly remembered pulling another portions of nachos from the oven.

''What do you want to ask?'' Star got interested in the case. She bouncing around excitedly in her chair.

'' It may be for you a little a sensitive subject ''Terebis said with an awkward expression

''Always happy to answer your questions.'' Star assured with bigs smile her dark friend

''I need information about Toffee.''Terebis said

* * *

 **Who threatens Star? Why Terebis needs information about Toffee? What a crazy adventure awaits friends? You will find out in the next chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**WHAT?** Star screamed loudly, almost falling off the chair. Terebis at the last moment grabbed her with his tail.

"I warned you that this is a sensitive topic." Terebis said releasing Star, and then looking at her with a sense of being as guilty.

"But he shouldn't survive the explosion. Power Whispering Spell destroyed everything around." Star said, she remembered how her mother told her about the destructive power of the spell.

"You're using Whispering Spell!? Star are you crazy?" Terebis was surprised. Marco tone black creature reminded tons older brother, who caught the younger sister like playing with scissors without permission.

"Star did it to save me." Marco explained the reason for the use of spells.

"You will explain to me exactly." Terebis asked them, he was confused, he did not know how to spell the most destructive, it could save the lives of Marco.

"It all started with a sandwich." Star said, and then accurately describe everything that happened. Marco kidnapping, momentary alliance with Ludo, shrink large translucent box and request Toffee. And big explosions in the castle Ludo.

"You Dedication your wand for your Earth friend?" Terebis seemed proud of the girls that she could to get on such a big sacrifice for friends.

"Now I have a completely new wand." Star cry out joyfully pulling out his wand and stop just before the face Terebis. Terebis suddenly winced when his wand was close to him. He was the essence of the shadowy had sensed something dark which glowed from the wand. But he acknowledged that since Star says that the wand is good, he does not mention the dark energy, at the moment.

"I'm glad that everything ended up happy End that day. But I have to disappoint you, Toffee lives have that certainty. Terebis said, gently pushing her wand away from his face.

"How do you know he's alive?" Star asked his friend. Terebis did not answer just pulled out of his pants pocket a small blue cubic crystal. He pressed on the stone and suddenly appeared a large half-transparent 3D image. An image showing Toffee who spoke with humanoid two-headed snake. Toffee now had a scar from the middle of the neck to the left eye.

"Toffee was seen in my and several other dimensions in the company Boidae. One of the largest and most dangerous bounty hunters which can meet. Four days ago in my size, was a mysterious break-in to the castle of my clan Bloody Claw. Stolen from there spear soul. Nobody knows who was so brave or crazy to do it. There are no clues, no witnesses. We only know that from the time burglary, Toffee and Boidae disappeared. I started to look for them, I learned that you two had earlier contact with Toffee. I thought that maybe you will be able to tell me something that will help me find him. Terebis said, and then click on the crystal held a 3d image simply disappeared.

"What is Spear Soul?" Marco asked curiously.

"It's a powerful ancient weapon that accumulates the magic of darkness. Only clan member Bloody Claw or someone of great strength of dark magic, he can use the power of the spear. The spear is one of the 10 Magimex." Terebis explained what the spear.

'10 Magimex? '' Star asked in surprise, the princess had never heard the name.

"Really, your parents never, mentioned you for this? Terebis surprised" After all your a wand belong to the 10 Magimex "Star looked at her a wand and shook her head.

''Can you tell us about the 10 Magimix?''Star asked Terebis with stars in her eyes.

''I am also will be happy to listen. Marco added.''

''Let's start from scratch.''

Terebis so started explained what the 10 Magimex.

For 10 include :

· _Wand of Mewni._

 _· Spear Soul of dimension of the shadow._

 _· Shield Storms dimension Atmhos._

 _· Helmet Mean of dimension of Cerberus._

 _· Armor Knowledge of dimension Owlo._

 _· Belt Elements of dimension Gorm._

 _· Amulet Alicorn of dimension Uni._

 _· Wings Chewachi of dimension Skylor._

 _· Ring Destruction of Underworld._

 _· Crystal Power from the Omega Dimension._

''Their history goes back very far in the past. It is the oldest and most powerful magical objects were created at the beginning of time, no one I do not remember by whom exactly. We know, however, that their Creator is a former powerful essence. Some say that he came from the oldest first dimension. That is why it is referred to the _Ancient_.''

''He created on 10 Magimex and donated to it ruler of dimensions. Leading them to overcome the Nuckelavee in the war dimensions. many Millennium ago.''

"And who is Nuckelavee?" Marco asked, Earth boy was not as well versed in the history of other dimensions as Star.

"Marco don't interrupt the story." Star scolded friend, She looked at the Terebis awaited and she have with a bowl of popcorn on her lap.

"He is the essence of destruction, literally embody the chaos that wanted to enslave all the dimensions. I absorb all the magic that exists. The former rulers created a team Harmony armed with objects from the Ancient, they headed for the final battle for the universe. This was the longest and most difficult battle in the entire history .

Nuckelavee lost was killed for team Harmony and his army turned to dust. _Ancient_ injunction to items 10 Magimex were then passed on from one generation to the next ruler of dimensions. According to legend, Nuckelavee survived and hiding since then, barely alive.

Also said to be who will score and prevail over the power all of them objects for 10 Magicmax to become undefeated. Terebis end of the story.

"Why did my parents, they never, told me about it?" Star was disappointed that she had not heard the the story of her parents earlier.

'' Some the rulers dimension say about their child upon reaching legal age. These items is a great responsibility and, despite the fact that the parent they love you and trust you enough to give you a wand. They can't believe that you are ready for the truth Star. '' Terebis said, and seeing the look Star pulled something from his pocket.

"Is apple improve your mood?" He asked her even though he already knew the answer to this question. Star apple grabbed them quickly bitten on the face of Princess appeared blissful expression.

'' You want to try apples shadow Marco? '' Terebis asked, pulling an apple in the direction of the boy. Apple was black and decorated with dark blue patches. Marco took them in hand. Carefully took a bite, he surprised the sweet taste and pink interior of fruit.

'' It tastes like chewing tossed. '' Marco rated the taste of the fruit. Terebis smiled and then got up from the table. '' I should go, I must find those two. See you soon Star. I visit you when I find spears. Terebis began to walk toward the exit but Star grabbed by him tail stopping him in the kitchen. Terebis turned and looked at her questioningly.

''We can help you!'' Star Call on cheerfully, pulling to himself Marco.

''We help?'' Marco asked, surprised.

''Absolutely! I always have to help friends when he is in trouble.'' Star assured. Marco knew he had no choice so he nodded. Terebis grinned at the two before him.

'' Then the next stop dimension of the shadow. '' He said cheerfully. Star fetched between dimensional scissors, she opened a passage and then she grabbed the boy's wrists and pulled them. To the size of the shadow, she screaming something about the great adventure with old and new friends.

...

Meanwhile, in an unknown dimension in deep dark and well-hidden cave. Toffee walked holding Spear Soul, deeper into the cave. At his side walked Boidae

"I do not understand why we have to wait?" Boidae complained, "We can still go to the next part of the plan."

Toffee looked at him calmly and smiled. "All in good time, my friend. This game is only just beginning."

* * *

 **In the next chapter in the an adventure in dimension of shadow.** **And another part of the plan of the enemy.**


	3. Chapter 3

Star, Terebis and Marco went out from between the dimensional portal to the main square in the dimension of the shadow.

'' Ah, Home Sweet Home. '' Terebis said, taking a deep breath. Marco looked around. Dimension shadow had a mysterious atmosphere. The sky was covered with gray clouds and two golden moon shines brightly between the clouds. Flora was thick here but flooded as the chameleon of the building. The buildings were sculpted in black marble. They were undoubtedly beautiful. The inhabitants of this world look like Terebis. Marco noticed that each character has individual fluorescent markings on the skin in different colors. Square was great, built on a set of six, on the sides were different stalls. Star wasn't there a long time ago, she's looking around in all directions with joy.

''Ooo.'' She screamed the excited pointing to a group of people who played a round table in the game. ,, I remember the game called flash reflexes. "She said cheerfully

'' It's nice that you remember, but it does not surprise me. When was the last we played in it you've seen colored spots for a few hours. '' Terebis recall the last game with amusement.

'' It was a beautiful colored lights. '' Star said with a smile.

'' Obviously Star ''. Terebis agreed. '' This is how we begin our investigation? '' He asked Marco and Star.

In the movies detective, always intently watching the crime scene. Marco said he slowly felt the mood of the detective.

'' So we go to the castle Bloody Claw. '' Terebis gesture to show to follow him. Marco on the way to watch the surroundings, Star every moment to remember what she experienced in this dimension. All three, after two hours of walking (hour breaks for talks on special juice bar Dark Comet. And half an hour to exhaust Star of the stalls.) They arrived before the great mighty gates built into the wall of the cave. Terebis put his right hand on the door and said something that sounded like a whisper in the ancient language. The gate opened and revealed a long hallway lighting crystal lanterns.

'' Guests first. '' Terebis said, inviting them to enter.

They walked the corridor a moment, at the end of Terebis opened another gate. Behind the gate was a big cave ceiling was a large round hole, it shone into the moonlight. At the center of the cave was a great mansion. It was built of black stone. The courtyard in the middle stood a monument to some form of spear in hand, around him grew crimson roses. The castle had a large number of decorations and gargoyles (Marco was sure that one is moved). There were two towers in the Gothic style. The windows were stained glass towers. The building was dark respectable appearance.

''Nice house''. Marco told to smile out that he wanted to say something. Suddenly a corner, jumped, creation. It had the body of a lion with a red mane. On the back grew big bat wings with a dark blue color. He had scorpions tail. The monster ran toward them with incredible speed. Marco felt panic but was completely surprised by what happened. The creature stopped before Terebis and licked his face. Happily wagging his tail. Then he looked at Star and hugged her his head. Star scratched him on the ear. A beast began to purr loudly.

'' What is that? '' Marco said, pointing to a creature who was lying on his back a Star patted him on the stomach.

''My pet . This Manticore he called Derceto. '' Terebis explained. '' Derceto come to know Marco. '' He Call on pet. Manticore went to Marco looked at him, leaning forward and sniffed it. Marco gently touch her mouth. Derceto licked his entire hand.

''Aww, he liked you Marco.'' Star said with a smile.

Manticore picked up a random stone from the ground and dropped it at the feet of Marco. Then he started to jump like a little puppy wanting to play. Marco looked at the stone the size of his head.

'' I got him to quit? '' He asked, surprised. Terebis grabbed the stone with his tail and threw it far ahead. Manticore flew for stone.

'' We go before they come back, otherwise he will not give us rest for a few hours. He's a great fondling. Terebis said.

'' We can't play with him? '' Star asked, disappointed.

'' Now is not the time to play. Later Will you play with the Star. '' Terebis promised walked toward the castle.

Before entering the castle greeted their two guards. Both were great and dressed in dark green armor of a crystal. A smile on their faces was nice but the effect is spoiled by long sharp teeth.

Everyone came to the castle. The interior was spacious and nicely furnished.

'' Spear was stored in a magical display case in a room with trophies. '' Terebis said going towards the room.

'' Where is the whole clan? '' Star said, she looked around the empty corridors.

'' My father will call a council of clans. Each is either on board or patrol the area. '' Terebis said, stopping in front of the double doors. The doors were gold and silver were the inscriptions on the framework. Terebis opened it tail. They went inside. The room was great. It was filled with various trophies, weapons, paintings, skulls and antlers animals. In the center of the room was a large glass case in the middle empty.

'' There was a spear souls. '' Terebis said, pointing cabinet.

'' And how can something be removed from the cabinet? '' Marco said, stepping closer. Terebis reached out and put it inside the cabinet by a glass wall.

'' It's not hard to remove something. '' Marco noticed when Terebis pulled out a hand.

'' Try it yourself and you will be surprised. '' Terebis said. Marco tried to do the same as before Terebis but his hand hit the wall with glass.

'' Just me, my father and grandfather can use this showcase. '' Terebis explained. '' It was not broken when the clan learned of the theft. What surprises us who could use magic deceived security. ''

'' Nobody saw anything. '' Star said, '' You inquired gargoyles? ''

'' Gargoyle on the east tower saw only strange flashes of for window. '' Terebis said thoughtfully.

'' There certainly is some hint of what happened. '' Star provided cheerfully and began to look across the room. Marco began to examine carefully the wall when I walked around the room. Suddenly, he stepped on something. Marco pick up from the floor remains half clear the ball.

'' I'm sorry, I mess up something. '' Terebis walked over to Marco and took the remnants of the ball.

'' It is not in this room before. '' Terebis said.

'' And what is that? '' Star asked curiously watch the destruction of the ball.

'' This ball illusion. In this dimension sell it only one person. '' Terebis said with tongue in sight.

'' Let's go pay him a visit? '' Star asked.

'' Yes, I think that he has explained to us why there is the bullet. '' Terebis put the ball remains in the pocket. And started out with Marco and Star.

A few moments later, they stood in front of a large, completely overgrown with creeper buildings with a big logo on the door. Logo shows the imprint of paws of an animal surrounded by thorns.

'' House seat Azurams most desirable merchants which can meet. '' Terebis said before he knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal themselves long corridor. Star came first, Terebis and Marco behind her. As soon as they crossed the threshold, the door shut with a bang. A light in the room went out.

...

 _Meanwhile, in an unknown dimension in deep dark and well-hidden cave._

Toffee sat quietly and drank tea at a table in a cave. Boidae sat next to him.

Two large creatures now stood before them. Both were hairy, had long limbs, clawed fingers. They had four hands. Their necks were spiked collars.

''You go and destroy the specified purpose. '' Toffee ordered. The creatures turned and ran.

''Why they can have all the fun and we sitting here?'' Boidae asked annoyed.

Toffee in response pointed into the cave where the ground grew a long gray rods with a crystal at both ends.

''When Felcor be recharged, you will have a lot of fun. When we begin the next part of the plan.'' Toffee said ,pouring more tea.

''I can't wait to uses those in Mewni.'' Boidae said with a malicious smile.

* * *

 **What happens in the House Azuram? What or who is the target of monsters?**

 **This in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

When the lights went out, only Terebis with his night vision he could see the room. He saw dozens of small daggers flying in their direction.

'' Get down! '' Shouted Terebis. Marco and Star immediately rushed to the floor. Daggers stuck in the door behind them. All three escaped at the last second blades.

'' What was that? '' He asked Marco confused, he and Star still did not see anything.

'' Protection against thieves or not very subtle inform visitors that they are not welcome. '' Terebis said cautiously stood up he tried to open the door to the outside. The door was firmly closed.

''We do not get out of here.'' Terebis advised friends.

'' Dark herein. '' Star also said rising. She then waved her wand, crying. '' Sunshine Summoning. '' There was a small sun which illuminates the long corridor. The corridor was narrow, on the floor lay a fluffy green carpet. The walls were covered with a strange lump of brown color.

'' What is that? '' Marco said, looking at the wall.

''I do not know. I probably will not know. '' Terebis said. Star touched the wall with one finger. Growth suddenly came to life, startled from the wall and came to the door at the end of the corridor. It came through the gap under the door to the other side.

'' It was strange, even for what I see everyday. '' Star said. '' We are going towards the door to find out what's in there? '' Star said with enthusiasm, boys. Terebis summon his sword.

'' I'll go first. '' He said the slowly moving ahead. When they reached the other door, Terebis carefully opened them after a minute when nothing happened, they went inside. Find yourself in a circular room with several doors. At the center of the room lay the skin of various animals.

At the other side of the room was a spiral staircase leading to a trapdoor in the ceiling. Star went to a random door, she opened it. Behind the door was a black hole. Star of boredom closed the door.

'' There's a garbage chute. '' Star reported. Marco opened other doors with a pattern of gold, and behind them was a big room filled with precious stones and gold.

'' There's a treasure. '' Marco said, closing the door.

Terebis opened another door for them was a great swimming pool with a statue of a siren singing. It screamed wild when she saw Terebis. He quickly apologized and closed the door a second before the siren threw him the dice soap.

'' Here is the bathroom. '' Terebis said confused.

'' Maybe the landlord probably is on the floor. '' Marco said, looking at the trapdoor in the ceiling.

'' So we go to the top. '' Terebis said, heading toward the stairs. As they walked Marco stepped on one of the leather that lay on the floor. Suddenly there was a quiet growl.

'' Terebis you hungry? '' Star said, looking at her friend.

'' It was not my stomach Star. '' Terebis answer looking for a sound source. Suddenly, the skin of which was Marco, jumped up. Marco fell backwards. Skin jumped, landed a few stupas of Marco. Then it began to grow like inflatable tire. After a moment, he stood before them with full-sized tiger dimension shadow. Tiger had blue stripes, six legs each ended long claws. He had no tail. He wore a pair of spiral horns. His eyes were red with lust murders. Tiger roaring loudly and jumped to the front of Marco. But Terebis grabbed Marco his tail and pulled him quickly. Tiger claws hit the floor, deep scratch it.

'' Dagger Crystal Heart Attack. '' Star yelled pointing her wand at tiger. The whole mass of daggers in the shape of hearts hit the animal. Tiger was full of holes like cheese. On the second fell to the floor again as usual skin.

'' That was fast. By the way, thanks for the rescue. '' Marco said to Terebis. He only smile in return. Suddenly there was another snarl. Each skin on the floor began to revive. After a minute the room was an animated 30 different wild beast.

'' And I thought it would be a boring day. '' Terebis said with a smile recalls his black sword. Marco grabbed clothes hanger with a sharp spike on the end, he planned to use it as a weapon, itself karate was too weak for such creatures. Star held out her wand with a smile.

 _20 minutes later_

All the animals were lying on the floor in the form of

leather carpets. One long as either after puncturing by Marco, cut by the sword Terebis or destroyed by the spell Star. (Terebis destroyed 17 Star destroyed 9, Marco destroyed 4).

'' This place gets more and more amazing. '' Star said excitedly. '' I could not wait to see what will be on the next floor. ''

'' I hope that it host. '' Terebis said. They walked up the stairs. They walked for a long time because the stairs were winding and high. When they reached the top of the Marco reached for the knob on the lapel. But when he touch gets staircase on which they stood, they turned into slippery slides. All three began moves down.

''Yay. I want to sidetrack this, again.'' Star said cheerfully when we all stopped at the bottom of the stairs / slides. Terebis looked irritated at the trapdoor in the ceiling. The slides for this time turned back at the stairs.

'' We we go again on the top. '' Terebis said.

'' Hurrah. '' Star exclaimed.

'' I do not think that Terebis meant reunion slides Star.'' Marco said, and Terebis nodded confirmation. Star was a little disappointed.

'' It's hard but we can sidetrack when we're going out? '' She asked, the boys agreed to her idea. Then they all began to go back to the top. But before anyone touched hatch, he grabbed Terebis Star Marco and their tails. He picked up the bit of the ground. He then plunged his sword vertically into the wall and then he stood on it. Star reached for the knob on the lapel and opened the door. Stairs changed the slides but now no one slid. When stairs again transformed, Terebis put down Marco and Star. And when he draw his sword from the wall, they entered through the hatch into the great room. The room was filled with objects of any origin. On the wall was a lump that had previously escaped from the lobby.

After peace was running nervously a figure. He hold random items and push them to a large suitcase in the middle of the room. In addition to the suitcase lay between dimensional scissors. The figure does not passed even realize that someone entered the room. Suddenly growth on the wall emitted a strange sound.

Whoever was running around the room stopped and looked at the growth of pretension.

'' What is it Pog? '' He asked growth.

Growth (Pog) has changed to an arrow indicating the friends who still stood in the threshold. The figure looked in that direction, he let out a squeak when he saw what the arrow.

'' Welcome Dyzm. '' Terebis said slowly.

Dyzm had gray skin, orange and brown spiral markings. His tails twitch nervously. He was dressed in loose robes in dark orange .In his dark blue eyes was great fear at the sight of visitors.

'' Young master Terebis. '' Dyzm said nervously. '' Why do I owe the honor? '' He asked. '' And who are your friends? ''

'' It's Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz. We came because I have some questions for you. '' Terebis said.

'' Of course, I will answer all. Please sit down, gets at that time some coffee. '' Dyzm said, showing a large couch. Friends sat on it. Dyzm returned a moment later with a tray in his hand. His hands were shaking so much that the contents of the tray nearly fell to the floor.

'' I'm sorry if some security in my house caused problems. Rarely, I turn it off. I have at home a lot of treasures which need to take care of security. '' Dyzm said, putting the tray on the table.

'' Slides was great. '' Star said when Dyzm handed her a cup. Marco noticed that it lump on behalf of Pog came down that it wall. Pog continue packing suitcases.

'' You certainly have crammed graphics, so please be quick about questions that we do not waste a time for each other. '' Dyzm said quickly, he stared at the hatch in the floor as if he was afraid that someone else is out of it. Before anyone could ask the first question, the wall beside them exploded. Force of the explosion threw everyone on a second end the room, with a couch.

'' Ouch. It was painful. '' Terebis complained rising. He picked up the first Star and then Marco from the ground. '' Are you okay? '' He asked them.

'' I'm totaly okay. '' Star assured, they brushed off the dust.

'' I've had worse experience. '' Marco said with a smile.

Dismas did not answer just hid under the couch.

'' They came after me !. '' Dismas said in horror looking at the figures that emerge from the cloud of dust.

* * *

 **Who came after Dyzma? What he has related to the theft spear souls?**

 **In the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

When the dust settled there were clearly two characters. Both were big and looked around the room predatory gaze.

Both were hairy, had long limbs, clawed fingers. They had four hands. Hands covered with scars. They had a a mighty hooves instead of feet. Their whole bodies were strangely disproportionate. Their eyes were completely black. They were dressed in leather necks were spiked collars.

'' Who is that? '' Marco said, pointing to the creatures.

'' These are Koq and Lva, they have been sent to kill me. '' Dyzm said while he shook like a jelly.

'' What have you done again? '' Terebis asked him angrily. Dyzm didn't answer because Lva picked up the big boxes and threw it in their direction. Everyone jumped back in the other direction. The trunk hit the wall and shattered into dozens of pieces. Dyzm crawled out from under the couch when he stood in the field of view. Koq and Lva hissed loudly. Both showed yellow teeth and headed in his direction. Dyzm in panic began to run toward the hatch in the floor but one of the monster was faster and stood in his way. The creature swung at Dyzma his clawed fist but Pog jumped on monster and covered him entirely with his body. For a moment Koq waved furious limbs but then froze like a statue. Only loud growl from him indicated that Koq still trying to get free. Lva moved towards him but Terebis jumped on his back, he wanted to knock the creature to the ground. But Lva caught, Terebis leg and threw him against the wall. Terebis made a strange turn in the air and gave advice bounce off the wall. Star at the time attacked Lva spell Narwhal Blast. Lva furious after many bites by a small Narwhals, he ran straight to the Star. Star avoided attack.

Marco use dispersion monster, and he struck him in the neck blow karate. Lva let out a roar and grabbed Marco the hood of his hoodies. Then he threw the boy across the room. Marco landed on a pile of suitcases, round shield fell from the wall beside him. Lva tried again to attack Dyzm, but Star and Terebis defended it. Lva was strong and seemed to grow from strength to strength during the attack. Terebis and Star began to retreat under the onslaught of punches and throwing objects. dyzma in panic founded on his head a strange helmet and hid behind the table.

Marco grabbed the shield wall and ran to rest. Lva tried to hit him but Marco blocked the blow shield.

Touch activation of a sudden the power of the shield. Shield grown and surrounded the four of them. Now shield looked like a glass ball covered with strange patterns.

'' Shield illusion. Wise choice. The person on the other side can not see or hear what is happening in the middle. '' Dyzm boast Marco for choosing this the shield.

'' Lva kill you! '' yelled the creature and then hit the shield. Impact was so strong that the whole ball shuddered.

'' Why do they want to get rid of you? '' Marco ask Dyzm, while trying to ignore striking the barrier creature.

'' I know too much about the plan of their boss. '' Dyzm answer, he looked with fear at Lva which fiercely attacked the shield.

'' Does it have to do with the stolen spear souls? '' Terebis asked him.

'' Yes, I had stolen it. Toffee gave me a choice to help him or die. It was an easy choice. ''

'' Why they made you steal it? And how did you steal it? And most importantly where is it? '' Terebis asked him with rage.

'' I beg you, I the answer to your every question but when we have security. '' Dyzm said, folding his hands as if in prayer.

Lva hit again with his fist in the shield this time on the disk appeared cracks.

'' It's probably not produce any longer. '' Marco noticed looking at the attacker, he also paid attention to the strange symbols on the spikes of the collar. '' I think I know how to stop them. '' He said.

'' I listen to you attentively. '' Terebis assured.

'' These collars are probably the source of their power. '' Marco said, pointing creatures.

'' Hmmm. '' Terebis focused on the power of the shadows and found the collars emit dark energy. '' _So you really are a kind of battery._ '' Terebis thought.

'' Star when I say,, now,, you lower the shield and turn his attention momentarily. Can you make it? '' He asked Terebis

'' Of course. '' Star assured with a smile. Terebis assumed the posture like a runner at the start line. He stared intently at Lva.

'' Now! '' He yelled. Shield disappeared and, Terebis began to run toward the creature.

'' Jellybean Hallucination Mist. '' Star screamed. The beam from the wand hit the creature. His face took on a strange absent expression. But he caught the big chair and threw it at Terebis. Although very inaccurate.

Terebis jump seat. He made an impressive maneuver in the air, he landed just before Lva. He summon his sword and with one swift slash cut the collars.

Creatures at a time when the collars dropped off in floor, he fell on the floor. It looked as if gravity has several times stronger for Lva. Marco lift the neck collars from the floor. It was oddly cold to the touch.

'' Is he a harmless now? '' He asked dyzma looking at the creature lying.

'' He seems not strong. I think I can not do anything, not counting talk '' Marco said, looking at the loud cursing monster on the floor.

'' Well, the sea he tell us something about Toffee. '' Star said, pointing to the Lva.

'' You tell us where Toffee? '' Terebis, asked Lva.

The creature began, just laugh. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy suddenly his skin began to crack. From the cracks start to shine a bright light.

'' Oh, that's not good. '' Marco said looking at are vibrating creature.

Dyzm took advantage of the moment of inattention all. Dyzm grabbed a random suitcase, he told Pog jumped to his shoulder and then grabbed a pair of scissors and opened the portal. Without hesitation, he jumped into it and disappeared. Freed from Pog other creature seeing shine ally, he also broke his neck collars. Now, two creatures began to glow and spin. That's what happened to them was to become was evident.

'' Breaking Away! '' Shouted Terebis, he pushed Star and Marco. All ran to the hatch in the floor and jumped into the hole. Stairs immediately turned into slides. At the time when they were halfway down, came the sound of a powerful explosion. Without waiting, everyone began to run toward the exit. The ceiling was cracking and increasing the fragment fall. When they came to the door, the house almost collapsed. Star destroyed the door which spell. Everyone jumped and fell to the sidewalk. A second later the whole building collapsed with a loud bang. Passers-by looked around the stage with a shock.

'' It's definitely a a hard day. '' Terebis said when he stood up.

'' It is a pity that Dismas fled before saying something in plan Toffee. Marco said, he brushed off simultaneously with dirt.

'' But even though we have some clues. '' Star said consolation, pointing to the collars on the ground.

Terebis picked up collars and examined it carefully.

'' I think the time for us to talk with the council of the clan. '' Terebis said.

 ** _..._**

 _Meanwhile, in an unknown dimension in deep dark and well-hidden cave._

Toffee and Boidae looked at the dark are crystal balls. They watched in the course of the fight and Lva Koq with Star Terebis and Marco.

'' Escape this coward can be troublesome. '' Boidae said, he was playing with a sharp dagger.

'' This small pawn can't hurt our game. The rest of the plan is carried out as planned. '' Toffee said with a smile, looking into the cave where a strange throbbing black light. '' Soon we will be able to move to a more interesting phase of the plan. '' He said, putting down the cup of tea on the table.

* * *

 **What will says the council of the clan? What waiting for further three friends? What is the next part of the plan Toffee?**


End file.
